


Battle for Survival

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [30]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: mention of harvesting parts from dead bodies, oc narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Cody Darkholme fights in the battle against Nimrod and Mastermold.
Series: Journey Through Time [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Battle for Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

Battle for Survival

The Nimrod in front of him exploded in a shower of sparks and he glanced over to see one of the Nate Grey’s nodding and moving on. He focused and released a spray of ice toward one that was currently menacing Dagger. He was glad that he’d decided to borrow the powers of Dagger, Iceman and Nate’s TK. He knew that the doubles of him Jamie had created had taken different sets of powers to keep the Nimrod’s from adapting to them.

He was grateful for inheriting his dad’s speed as it so far led to him and most of his duplicates being unharmed. He noticed that there was only one or two of Terror left and Sleep Walker wasn’t doing much better. He hoped that the team going for the Mastermold was going to take it out soon or there wasn’t going to many of them left. 

He was hit from behind then hitting the ground. He was struggling to get up as the Nimrod lowered it self down. He said a silent good bye to his family back on his world and wondered if he’d go to the same afterlife if he died in a different world. “Cody duck and cover,” A gambit called and he did his best to shield himself as the Nimrod exploded. “You okay,” the Gambit called and he nodded.

Seconds later all the Nimrod’s stopped and exploded as the factory also exploded. “Looks like the team did it,” A Sam called out. “We need to all get out of here.” He got to his feet and prepared to fly away.

“Hey don’t forget to take the dead bodies with us,” Terror called out. “We can put them on ice and they’ll keep me intact for a good long while.” He repressed a shudder but at least one of the Nate’s apparently decided to do it as he saw the dead floating up. He noticed a few of his copies among the dead and felt even worse at the thought of Terror harvesting body parts from copies of him.

He realized then that there were surviving copies of nearly everyone even if their copies by some chance went with them when they jumped to another world what would happen to the copies of the folks from here.

The End


End file.
